Harald Forkbeard
Harald Forkbeard is a new character introduced in third expansion pack for School of Dragons, Battle for the Edge. He is a pirate from a distant land and has a pet Terrible Terror, Leopold. Physical Appearance Harald has blonde hair, pulled back into a banded ponytail and a thin, pointed beard. He wears a brown tunic with a red sash and brown belt over it, and a yellow long sleeve shirt. His gloves have fur lacing on them, as well as on his boots and tunic. Harald also wears decorated, metal guard on his left shoulder and forearm. History Harald show's up on Dragon's Edge after the Riders deal with the first attack by Dragon Hunters. While Hiccup welcomes the newcomer, Astrid is suspicious of him. He accompanies the Dragon Riders to the neighboring islands around Dragon's Edge. He even frees a Prickleboggle from a dragon trap. However, after the Dragon Riders head to Hobblegrunt Island to save some captured dragons, they return to find that Harald has stolen the hunter's weaponry, as well the Book of Dragons. He soon traps the Archaeologist, whom the Riders began to speculate was working with him, in a cage to prevent him from interfering with his plans. The Dragon Riders use the Flightmare's frozen mist to paralyze and capture Harald. While he is not remorseful about his actions, he offers to take the player to the Dragon Hunters' hideout to save the dragons they captured. Afterwards, he sails towards Dragon's Edge with a mysterious object from Hobblegrunt Island the Hunters stole, with them following behind. Harold had made several dealings at Auction Island, including providing for a scam of a rock turning Dragons to stone. He finds these rocks at Dragon Island. The next time the Dragon Riders see him is when they had gone to Dragon Island. He states that he is stuck on the island and asks for help. The riders accept but they first want to solve the problem with the Green Death. When the riders are distracted by the huge dragon, Harald stoles Astrid's compass and uses a secret tunnel to escape. he then tries to sail off, but the Green Death attacks him. The player then distracts the dragon who calm down in front of Toothless, the Alpha. Harald then fires a wood piece which gets in the Green Death's neck. While the player helps the Green Death, Harald makes his escape, leaving the blue orb to the Dragon Riders. When Hiccup and the player visit the Leviathan after he grew up, Harald and a mysterious person are seen in the background, watching the scene. Trivia * His name appears to be based on Harald II of Denmark, sometimes referred to as Harald Forkbeard. * Hiccup's trust and Astrid's mistrust towards Harald mirrors their first impression of Heather. They both also have lied and stole the Book of Dragons. ** However, Heather was trying to save her parents, while Harald was trying to make a profit. * Harald is the third person to lie and betray the Dragon Riders. The other two are Heather and Hroar. Coincidentally, all their names begin with "H." * Harald is the only villain that has a dragon who is truly loyal to their master. Alvin's relationship with Groundsplitter is unclear, Dagur's Skrill has escaped, and Drago Bludvist tortured his Bewilderbeast into following his orders. ** Dagur does have Shattermaster, who is loyal to him. However, he was not a villain when Shattermaster became his dragon. * His name is nearly identical to Hiccup's French name, "Harold." Gallery harold.jpg|concept art tumblr_inline_nzm2ezqnsv1tv67sh_540.png IMG 1511.jpg|Forkebeard's wanted poster Harald and Leopold.png MysteryMan-Harald.JPG|Harald in the background along with a mysterious person. 1923914_800468346724859_8189045025335243205_n.jpg BFTE-banner-NewQuests-B.jpg SODad-DragonIsland.JPG SoD-harald-D.jpg Site Navigation Category:Males Category:School of Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Minor Game Characters Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Viking